Eastenders- Welcome Home
by Jabi07
Summary: Lauren struggles with all the changes of coming home, but will she manage to stay sober or will she break?


**Part One**

It had been a whole week since she had been back home, and she already felt the enormous change since her departure. First of all Tyler leaving which Lauren now understands is because Whit cheated with Joey, every time she thinks about that her whole body shudders! Joey her beautiful Joey! The only boy she will ever be in love with is able to survive without her. She knew when she was away that she had let things get to far! That she once again was responsible for causing a rip in her family, and that is why she came home to sort things out, most importantly be strong and face her demons no matter how much of a challenge that will be. Abi and Jay were sat at the breakfast table sat closely speaking intimately that I don't really want to walk in and interrupt them but I do anyway,

"Morning lovebirds!"

"Alright Lauren!" Jay says smiling politely at me while Abi sits looking awkwardly over at my direction making my stomach sink slightly,

"What your plans for today then?" I continue pouring cereal into a bowl not wanting to face my sister,

"Uh first meeting today why?"

"Oh uh you want some company?" My sister asks changing her tone,

"Abi seriously I appreciate your support but I need to do this on my own!" I say sitting down beside them a comforting smile on my face as I take a mouthful of cereal.

Abi and Jay walked hand in hand through the square, Jay could tell that his girlfriend was troubled by something, and he guessed it was worry for her sister.

"Abs, You want to talk?"

"About what?"

"About what is bothering you! Come on I can always tell when you have a lot on your mind!"

"You do?" Abi asked smiling feeling touched by Jay noticing little details about her.

"Of course I do! Now let's go back to mine so that we can talk yeah?"

"Yeah sounds perfect. I honestly don't know what I would do without you!" Abi says kissing him gently before both of them head towards the b&b.

Lauren plugged in her earphones turned the volume up and began her run, she loved the free feeling she got when she ran and how her body felt powerless, she got why Joey loved it so much! She always use to tease him but now she knew that running put you in a controlled state of mind, it made you feel like nothing is impossible! Lauren was so lost in her run that she didn't see Tamwar and went smashing right into him knocking Tamwar to the floor with a hard thud,

"Oh Tam! I am so so sorry!" Lauren says guiltily helping him up,

"It really is alright! It was an accident!" Tamwar says straitening his glasses, that's when Lauren noticed blood dripping down his arm,

"Tamwar your bleeding!" Lauren pulled out a old tissue and offered it to Tamwar her eyes filling with moisture. Tamwar took the tissue and awkwardly gave her a smile not sure what to say to the poor girl!

"Lauren? What's happened?" Joey says looking confused at a ruffled Tamwar,

"Me being a cluts! I knocked him down!" Joey frowned at Tamwar as if it was his fault Lauren was upset making Tamwar irritated,

"Problem Joey?"

"Joey don't!" Lauren warns as she grabs hold of his arm, Joey gives a hard stare for a few moments longer before turning to face Lauren,

"Look uh I got work to do so ill see you around!" Tamwar says to Lauren,

"Yeah alright! And again I'm so sorry Tam!" Joey raises his eyebrows as Lauren watches Tamwar walk away,

" Why you feeling guilty for?"

"Uh let me guess cause he's my mate and I just made him bleed!"

"Lauren...I was thinking...Maybe I should get away for a bit " Lauren felt her heart beat race in a sudden panic and a lump begins to raise in her throat,

"Why? I thought we were okay now. That we sorted everything!"

"We did. But I think that it is still to soon for you...and for you to fully recover you need to be apart from me!" Lauren felt a sudden heat of anger as she shoved him hard, making all the market stop and stare,

"WHAT DO YOU ACTUALLY WANT FROM ME! DID YOU EVEN LOVE ME AT ALL OR IS THIS SOME SICK GAME!" Joey looked like he had just been stung and before he could protest Bianca came over wrapping her arm around Lauren and leading her away from the crowds.


End file.
